


A Series of Delightful Misinterpretations

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, shmoopy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor doesn't want a simple fling with his gorgeous crush, but that's what Drift's offering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Delightful Misinterpretations

**Author's Note:**

> **My epic friend Riley did a reading of this story with me!! GASP! SO AWESOME!**  
>  You can listen to it [here](http://fulcrumisthebomb.tumblr.com/post/81414413393/gay-robutts-being-gay-drift-voiced)! ENJOY!

"You look exhausted."

Perceptor jerked, wincing as he crushed a small- and thankfully empty- tube in one hand. "Drift, what have I told you about coming into my lab area?"

 Drift moved around him, sauntering into view with a wide smirk. "To not do it?"

 "Precisely," Perceptor sighed, bending to carefully wipe the glass shards off one hand into a bin. "I can't work with how you... _hover_."

 That wasn't the complete truth; Perceptor could work admist chaos if forced to, and had done so many times during his career. Drift was a meddler- he tended to ignore safety protocols and touch everything in sight- but even that Perceptor could deal with. It was the way Drift would skirt through his fields as he chattered, so close at times it took all of Perceptor's willpower to not skim a hand down the smooth curves and whitewashed armour. Drift's tendency to ignore personal space and  _hover_  nearby was entirely too tempting. Too distracting. 

 "Pfft. I made sure you weren't handling anything explosive." The swordsmech leaned in, sniffing delicately at a boiling vat in the centre of the workstation. A second later a dark hand smacked his helm and Drift recoiled with a yelp. " _Ow!_ "

 Perceptor's optic narrowed, fighting a small smile as he finishing cleaning the broken mess. Drift's reflexes were nigh legendary already amongst their small group; he'd  _let_  Perceptor whack him, which did soothe the scientist's indignation somewhat. "You appear unrested as well."

 Drift's breezy manner dampened as he gave a shrug. "Hard to recharge here. Too quiet."

 "Too quiet?" Perceptor huffed, shaking his head. "I was of the opinion it isn't quiet  _enough_."

 "Aren't we a pair," Drift grinned, tilting forward again as he placed his hands on the table. "Speaking of... Percy..."

 He had long ago given up attempting to train Drift to not use the nickname. Confused, Perceptor's hands stilled as he glanced up, alarmed to note the hungry stare leveled at him. "Yes?"

 "You're givin' off a charge I could feel on the other end of the ship," Drift replied, voice dark and husky. "You want some help with that?"

 "Oh, I-? Oh." The pings across his HUD suddenly focused into view, alerts of his heated frame and requests for protocols to online that he had largely ignored his entire life. Dim memories of his younger self flitted through his processors, when he had eagerly paid attention to them, flustering him further. "Drift, that's, ah, very kind of you to o-offer, but-,"

 "But  _what?_ " Drift interrupted defiantly. 

 Perceptor's optic narrowed further, irritated by the aggressive stance. "I must decline. Thank you, but, no."

 Drift blinked once, stunned. "What? Why?"

 "It's..." _It's too complicated. I'm too close. I want too much_.

 Perceptor sighed, rubbing at his aching forehelm before continuing. "I... do not wish to interface with you." Another half-truth he did not want to explain. 

 Drift's hands slammed on the table with a sharp noise that echoed angrily. " _Why?_ " 

 "I am not obligated to justify my answer," Perceptor answered stiffly, gaze returning to his work. He heard Drift's swift intake and the soft click of his footsteps hurrying from the room. The sudden fury had startled Perceptor more than he'd care to admit; he'd come to see a softer, if guarded, side to the newest Wrecker that the others denied existed. 

 He knew the Wreckers perpetuated casual interfacing amongst themselves and others; it wasn't an unusual practice, certainly, and one Perceptor himself had participated in when he was younger. Now, however, he had long since grown weary of fleeting moments of pleasure, preferring to wait for a connection that was stronger, one that would last beyond the physical and would eclipse any need to seek others for comfort. Drift, Perceptor was certain, would equate that sentiment to being trapped. And truthfully, Drift  _deserved_  his freedom after enduring so much pain, to take his moments of pleasure whenever he chose to.

 Perceptor sat heavily, hands folded in his lap as he stared moodily at the opposite wall. He desperately wanted to be the source of Drift's pleasure, but not at the expense of watching someone else satiate his desires later on.

 "When did I become such a jealous entity?" he mused softly to himself.

 -----------

 An internal alarm informed Perceptor his shift was finished. Mindful of the bio-hazardous waste he'd created with his latest experiment, he paid extra attention to cleaning his workstation before leaving the makeshift lab. He was finished and rechecking the placement of more delicate tools when he heard the door open. Perceptor's frame tensed in anticipation, recognising the gait immediately; he was startled when one of Drift's hands hesitantly found his and stroked the palm gently.

 "M'sorry." 

 He should've left it at the simple apology, but Perceptor couldn't resist asking; "What for?"

 An edge of Drift's wry smile came into view as the mech leaned closer. "I thought about it, and I think I got angry because no one's ever said 'no' to me before. Not about fragging, at least, when credits weren't involved."

 Perceptor huffed at the reminder, which made Drift chuckle and slide his hand in to twine with Perceptor's.

 "So, I'm not mad," Drift continued slowly, tilting his head to capture Perceptor's gaze, "but I do want to know why. Please? Am I- Am I-,"

 "You are extremely desirable, Drift," Perceptor murmured, silently cursing how his protocols were practically screaming to online. "But I would not be content with only a few offshifts with you."

 "Oh  _really?_ " Drift perked, leaning into Perceptor's frame with a lustful flare of his fields. Perceptor had to catch himself on the edge of the workstation, a small gasp escaping him, and Drift's optics glowed victoriously. "Mmm, maybe I wouldn't be either... So much of you to explore. _Intimately._ "

 "No, I- I meant-," Perceptor began weakly, then shuddered when Drift stretched up to nip lightly at his chin.

 "With my glossa," Drift purred, licking a hot line down Perceptor's neck. 

 Oh, Perceptor had been right to keep his hands off Drift because once he began, he  _couldn't_  stop. Digits traced the delicious gaps between armour and delicate seams, gripping the tantalizing swell of hips and thighs.  Each touch was punctuated with a soft moan from Drift, his heated breath tickling the sensors in Perceptor's neck. The pleasure from so many fantasies fulfilled at once was a rush Perceptor wanted to last forever, but beneath the hazy feedback of  _need-want-more_  was his logic centre screaming in protest. 

 With a sigh of regret, he pried Drift from his frame and held him away at arm's length, his fingers stroking the white plating in apology. "I can't, Drift," he said shakily. "I am sorry."

 "But-," This time Drift simply looked bewildered instead of furious at the rejection. "But you  _want_ me. I can _taste_ it."

 "What I want is- is something more than you have to give," Perceptor fumbled, gaze dropping in shame.

 Drift straightened, pressing into his grip eagerly. "Oh, does the proper little scientist have a fetish? A kink? Trust me, nothing you want can surprise  _me_ , Percy."

 Perceptor choked on an intake, shaking his head violently. "No! It's not _that!_  Stop twisting my words and let me explain!"

 "Okay," Drift replied quietly, frowning up at him. "I don't understand."

 Perceptor's optic closed, unwilling to watch the surprise melt into rejection- or worse, disgust. "I want a permanent,  _exclusive_ partnership with you, or none at all. I do not want a mere dalliance; I want you to be mine and  _only_  mine, and to be yours. If I knew the pleasure of your embrace and then had to watch you give your spark to another- No, I couldn't, Drift. You should be free to make your own choices."

 Silence fell, heavy and thick with emotion. Perceptor eventually peeked down at Drift, not surprised to find the swordsmech still looked confused. Eventually Drift's expression smoothed, chuckling as he threw his arms around Perceptor's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

 Perceptor wanted to pull back, to demand Drift stop teasing, but Primus help him, he could not willingly end feeling those warm lips against his. Instead, he tilted his head to slant his mouth against Drift's, returning the gentle pressure with his own. His hands cupped the top of the white thighs, fingertips digging into gaps and stroking hidden wires. Drift licked the edges of his mouth, glossa vibrating with a soft moan as their chassis met and pushed together. Reality and fantasy blurred even as Perceptor began trying to force himself to let go and step back. Drift made the decision for him, though, pulling back and giving him a coy smile as he rested against Perceptor's bulkier frame.

 "Drift-," Perceptor tried, but Drift immediately huffed.

 "You say I should make my own choices," Drift whispered, "but then you're making them all for me. Did you ever stop to think with that gigantic processor of yours that I'd  _maybe_  want the same thing?" 

 "What?" Perceptor breathed, optic widening.

 Drift laughed, shifting to tilt his hips to grind into Perceptor's. "You big aft, I  _want_ you. If being exclusive will get me you, then so be it. I don't care."

 "You don't care?" Perceptor parroted incredulously. But- That couldn't be right! "Now I do not understand."

 "Then let me put it in tiny, simple words," Drift chuckled, pressing another series of heated kisses up Perceptor's neck, his grip tightening when the scientist whined. "I wanna interface with you. I wanna recharge with you. I wanna listen to you. I wanna spend my free time with you. I wanna teach you. I wanna be with you, Percy. Now stop acting so surprised and carry me to your quarters."

 Perceptor wanted to argue that Drift couldn't possibly understand that he wanted a fully communicative, equal relationship, but what Drift had outlined sounded like a great start to one. Venting in relief, he obediently swept Drift into his arms and tucked the swordsmech against his chassis, smiling shyly down at him. "I would like to discuss this more, but- but that sounds wonderful so far."

 "Mmm, good. You  _really_  overthink this stuff, don't you? My wonderful befuddled Percy." Drift nuzzled Perceptor's chin with a cheeky grin. "So...  _Do_  you have any kinks? Because I'm more than willing."

 Perceptor choked.

**Author's Note:**

> I've read 90% of Percy/Drift fics here on AO3. Twice.  
> Gotta write my own to get more of my fix now! ;_;


End file.
